The Hunchback and me (One Shot)
by Rebecca Schneider
Summary: One Shot with Sexual Content Quasimodo experience love for the first time...


**Hello there here is the Scene with some sexual content. Who doesn' t like it or is younger than 18 shall now leave.****I've seen a few hentais with english subs to write this. (for those who don't know hentais are japanese animated pornos)****for eveyone else have fun. This is my first try to write it in english... in german it is much better I think. this Scene belongs to my story the Hunchback and me.**

We never experienced love. Ever. He, the outcast deformed Hunchback and me, the Girl with unclean skin and a deformation of my teeth. On top of that I am big. So Is am deformed In a way too, I guess that's the reason why I love Quasimodo so much and I collected everything what had to do with him and his story so I can feel closer to him. But I never imagined to be that close to him. As be kissed me I was surprised and he stole my breath with this action. But I never thought that a kiss could be this intense. I felt this strange feeling in my stomach wich slowly took over my body. As he released me he looked unsure what to do next."Don't worry I know the theory. ", I said and began to undress me. Quasimodo looked ashamed aside." Don't be shy I won't bite you.", I said and took his Hand. I put his hand on my breast and It felt like a little electric shock running trough my body. I gasped. "Are you okay?", Quasimodo said, he was afraid to hurt me because of his great straight. "Yes. Just continue like that.", I said and showed him how he can caress me at my erogenous zones. First at my breasts and than deeper between my legs. I was surprised how wet I got before Quasimodo touched me there.

For him everything was new and he wanted to make everything right. And he did. And how he did! I began to moan more and more. Quasimodo was first irritated but that's only normal he never had contact to erotic feelings that's only normal for him he lifed just like a priest. But now it was time that he self will experience the feeling of lust. So my hand reached out for his most erogenous zone. Between his legs. And it was not to overseen that there was something coming to life. Something grow slowly bigger there and I felt it as I touched it. Quasimodo moaned and tried to retreat because he was surprised from this unknown feeling.

"No don't worry. Everything is only natural. Dont be afraid.", I said and opened his trousers to reach his cock. He was so big that it surprised me and I got my doubts if this could ever fit in me. But on the other side I was so excited to feel him inside me that I got the feeling I couldn't wait any longer. But I wanted to enjoy him as much as I could. So I rub with my hand up and down his cock. I looked to Quasimodo and his face seemed so relaxed so I knew I made it right. As he began to pulse in my hand I wanted to undress him too but Quasimodo didn't let me. He pushed me on the mattress and looked at me with an erotic fire in his eyes that it simply blow my mind.

"No, its better this way.", he whispered and I saw that he began to trust his urges and I showed him where his cock is needed right now. I placed him at my Pussy entrance and then I said."Thrust in.", I said, breathing hard in expectation what's coming now. Quasimodo did it and I cried in pain. It hurted very much and I got tears in my eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked and wanted to end this but I pushed him at me as hard as I could."Its... Okay... For women it hurts... At the first time...", I tried to explain and now I take deep breath like a women who gave birth to reduce the pain. After a few moments I said: "I guess its okay now. You can move."

"B-but how?", he asked. Yes he really knows nothing. "Like this.", I said and put my hands at his hip and made movement back and forth to show him what to do. He learned fast and moved on his own at last. I moaned more and more every time he thrust and I was in the 7.th heaven. I felt his erection as mine and it grew stronger and stronger. He moved faster and I heard him moan too what turned me more on. "Oh... Yes... that's good... Yes!", my head starting to get blank and even if I never experienced a orgasm by penetration I felt something big was coming. But than Quasimodo did something I never expected. He turned me around without releasing me. Now I kneeled before him and he thrusted more and more in me. He got faster and rougher now and I heard he moaned louder and I guessed he was ready to come. With a last loud groan he came in me and I felt my straight leaving me as I fell down at the mattress. Quasimodo needed a little time to say something.

"I never imagined that there is something like this.", he said and I got up slowly.He looked very satisfied. But I was disappointed.

"What's wrong?", he asked."I wanted to face you... To see your face as you came.", I said.Quasimodo looked aside in shame.

"You know I...", he began but I interrupted him with a kiss.

"No. You are not a monster or ugly or something like that. I love you just like that.", I said and began to rub his huge cock again. He seemed not to be finished right now.As he got hard enough again I sat on him and he thrusted in me again. I moaned loudly because I was not finished either but now I wanted to get an orgasm while riding him. I got up and down and back and forth. Slowly at the beginning but I got faster and faster. I began to get the feeling I'll loose my mind right now an oh my goodness there is not a word wich can discribe how great it feels to ride him and to feel the Orgasm wich slowly came over me. I cried his name as my Pussy pulsate more and more trying to get Quasimodos semen within me. And so he did. He came the second time in me but this time I could see his face in this moment and nothing is more erotic than this. We both felt overpowered now and calmed down in a deep hug.

"I never imagined I could do this with you. Ever.", I whispered and Quasimodo smiled at me. That seemed to be exactly his thoughts.


End file.
